Unit 602
The story has been translated to English form the attached video. Everything in the story is true story. All places and names has been given English names. My experience When I was in high school, I used to deliver newspapers in 23-story apartments at 4:00 AM. One morning I was delivering newspapers at building "A" of "Rainbow" Apartment. I finished the 1st through 5th floors, and was climbing stairs to start 6th floor. But as soon as I entered 6th floor, I had a strange feeling. It's only been four days since I started this job, and I always had to deliver them at dawn, so I always had a creepy feeling, but this floor was particularly oozing with creepiness. Anyways, while I was tossing newspapers at each door of the 6th floor, I eventually arrived at door 602. At that moment, I occidentally pressed the bell. Because everyone was still asleep at this hour, I didn't know what to do. Suddenly, I heard a faint woman's voice through intercom. It was so faint, I honestly couldn't make out what she was saying. Then the door slid open. From inside, a woman was holding out her hand, as if she was demanding for me to give her the newspaper. I didn't say anything, and just gave her one copy of the newspaper. After giving her the newspaper, I couldn't shake the creepy feeling, but i had to hurry up and deliver them, so I ran through the entire apartment. Two days after the incident, my manager suddenly yelled at me. "What are you doing?" He asked in an angry tone, "Why did you waste a newspaper by placing it in empty unit?" "What are you talking about?" I asked him. "'Rainbow' apartment, building A, unit 602!" He said, "No one has lived there for two months, and we never deliver newspapers there!" He continued on saying that I left the copy in front of unit 602 and asked me to get a grip. I convinced myself I was seeing something. The next day I was assign to "Rainbow" apartment again. I told myself to be more careful this time, especially around 6th floor unit 602, even though I still couldn't shake the creepy feeling there. I eventually went past unit 602, asking myself if I really was seeing things that other dawn. Sometime after I quit that job, my old manager called me. "Yeah, I'm spending great time on my break. So how can I help you?" "Can you work a bit more? The replacement guy suddenly quit..." He said. "Why?" I asked. "Because he said he saw a ghost at 'Rainbow' apartment unit 602...." According to the manager, the new guy was in front of the same unit, when he accidentally pressed the bell. He was about to apologize, but the door slid open, and from inside, a ghost of woman came out. Her faced was disfigured with scars and blood. "So," the manager asked me, "Can you work here again?" Category:Original Story Category:Translate Category:Videos Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Real Life